Constricting (CANCELLED)
by Kate Willis
Summary: (Yes! This IS another Sonic story!)(Zonic and Zhadow! Yay!) When Zenix (Why'd I-I mean, Blaze-name her that?) becomes heartbroken from what she believes to be the last time she will ever fall in love, the events lead to drastic consequences. After being sent to the hospital for three months then coming back home, Blaze and the others try to set up a date for the heartbroken girl.
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

* * *

I felt sad. No wait, MORE than that. I felt like there was a giant hole in my chest, and yet no matter how much I try, I can't seem to fill it up again. It was as if someone had abandoned me and then left me for dead. Alone. Crying. Helpless. When I felt like I couldn't cry anymore, I lay down in the alley, staring down at the ground, dully. A rat passes by. He looks like he's smiling. Angry, I pick up a piece of scrap metal and throw it at the rodent and he runs away and through a hole in the wall. Then I crouched as low as I could go until I curled myself into a small ball. Only, I wouldn't stop curling...and sooner or later I could hear a sickening crack.

I screamed in pain, but my body continued to endure the sickening torture, as it continued (this sentence sounds like I messed up...) to curl and curl until something snapped; I was in too much pain to locate where it was coming from, but it must have been something important, because as soon as it happened my entire body uncurled and I went limp. Limp as in, I can't feel anything limp. Limp as in, I'm in so much pain, I might as well scream my lungs out limp. Limp as in...I'm dying...?

I didn't know exactly what was going on, but I think I passed out. When I woke back up again, I could see Blaze standing over me, fear written all over her face. She looked like she was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't make it out; everything was so blurry...and I was so tired...

It wasn't long before my entire world went black...

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter! Its been a busy year and I am hoping to finish my work in FNaF Mistake, or at least get 20 chapters done! Anyway, I hope you will continue to read! This story is about love and compassion; how you can depend on your friends and family to help you through a rough patch in your life! I do hope you will enjoy!


	2. Chapter ONE

**Chapter ONE  
**

* * *

After a few months of waiting for Zenix to come out of the hospital, she finally managed to recover. They were just about to turn her off, but Blaze had managed to hold it off by a week or so.

She was happy about this, but was worried about Zenix' condition. She hardly ate, barely slept, and was as depressed as ever. She and the others had tried to cheer her up, but she wasn't getting any better. In fact, she was getting worse. Every time they tried to make her feel better she turned them down. This worried Blaze more, and she wanted to find a way to fix this before Zenix ended up hurting herself again.

It was when Mighty came back from his trip that Blaze found out the reason for Zenix' behavior:

"Hey!" He exclaimed as he came through the door. "Where are my two favorite girls?!"

Zenix had been writing in her journal; she'd been doing that ever since she woke up. Zenix turned to him, giving him an unnerving stare. "Oh, your _two_ most favorite girls in the world?"

"Uh, yeah!" He went over to where she was sitting, but she turned it down. "Hey, what gives?" He gasped. "Are you mad...?"

"Hmm... Oh, what do you think?" She smirked.

"Um, I'd say so. Buuuut...why?"

She scoffed. "'Why'? Oh, I don't know, the fact that you are always too busy doing something or going somewhere to spend time with us, with ME!" She pouted, angrily. "Don't you know how that makes me feel?!"

"Look, I'm sorry I've been disappointing you, but-"

"No! That's not what I meant at all! I mean, why do you HAVE to leave? What's always so important that you have to leave all of the time? And what if something happened to you? Do you know how well that would go down with the rest of us? With all that's been going on? And another thing-!"

Mighty had zoned out during her conversation. He wondered what he had missed while he was out. Besides, he had only been away on another continent for about three weeks. And it's not like it took more than four weeks to just travel there and back! And what was all of this stuff about something happening to him?! They all knew he was the strongest person (aside from Blaze) they know!

"HAVE YOU EVEN BEEN LISTENING?!" This was enough to snap Mighty out of his thoughts. He turned towards his 'wife'. Her eyes held a fire within. He backed away slowly, slightly scared. "That's it, I'm done!" She exclaimed, starting to grab her stuff. Mighty tried to stop her but she interrupted him. "NO! If you're too busy to even have a decent conversation with me, then don't even bother trying!" She stormed off upstairs, hiding herself in her bedroom.

She fell onto the bed and cried into her pillow. Why was everyone always too busy to spend time with her?

Blaze, with her new mechanics job, Tailor was also starting a job as a designer, Mighty, with his music producing, and...

No. She couldn't get herself so worked up over just one person. This time, she would make it. She would forget all about boys, and dates, and romance, and focus all of her attention on what she noticed everyone was doing: boosting her career.

She stopped crying. That wasn't such a bad idea. Getting off of the bed she grabbed a blank college-ruled notebook from a shelf. Thinking this might not be enough she reached for five more, setting them on her desk by the window. Grabbing her special bronze, silver, and gold pen that Blaze had gotten her for her birthday (she smiled at this), she opened the first notebook and began to write.

* * *

Blaze had seen Zenix run into her bedroom. She felt sorry for Zenix. She had been going through so much, without Mighty's world-wide music production tour. She wondered if there was _anything_ she could do to make Zenix happy (*I feel like I'm repeating myself...*). She decided to let Zenix have some alone time and headed off into Tailor's room. She needed a pep talk. And no one was better at pep talks than Tailor, the conflict-resolver.

Tailor had told her to sit down in the salon chair by the three-way mirror. She started to comb through her quills with a soft-bristle brush made of solid gold (and in case you're wondering, she probably got it from Blaze as a present, but this one was while she was on a treasure hunt and NOT made). Blaze sighed.

"I don't know, I just want her to get better, is all. I mean, have you SEEN her? She gets worse and worse every day!"

Tailor sighed, too. "I know. But what CAN we do? It's not like she'll actually go anywhere CLOSE to the boys, let alone sent them a simple-decent-text."

Blaze thought long and hard. She couldn't deny that what Tailor had said was true, but that was the thing: She wished it weren't. She thought Zenix needed to actually tell the boys how she felt, not hide away in solitude.

That's when she could no longer take it. 'What started all of this in the first place, and by who...?' She thought about this. Then an image started to form in her head. 'No... He wouldn't. He COULDN'T. Him, of all the people!' She quickly sat up.

"What's wrong?" Tailor asked.

"Give me a quick touch-up, but make it quick-not too much, though-I need to make a quick call."

"O-okay." She gave her fur a little spritz then added some of her own little touch. Blaze thanked her and quickly exited the room.

She headed into her office, where she grabbed a few sheets of paper from her desk drawer and sat down. She grabbed a special oak pen (which they didn't have much of-or more, couldn't reach-here, on planet LEXOS) that Zenix had made for her birthday. It had come a few days late, though, because Zenix had added some "finishing touches" onto it before she gave it to her, but Blaze still loved it all the same. Plus, it reminded her of her of her older life as a cowgirl in California.

She knew she had told Tailor she was going to make a call, but this would take longer than that. She was instead going to write a very long, very specific, very informative note. And she hoped this would make _him_ regret his decision for hurting her 'sister' (*NEW UPDATE: Send me a PM for more info on this VERY SPECIAL SECRET-trust me, you'll NEVER see it coming!').

* * *

(Story blend)

Pens touched paper. Both girls paused to think before finally writing their thoughts down on paper. They made sure to put in everything they felt into what they wrote.

 _Frustration, sadness._

 _Anger, hate._

Then they wrote why.

 _'Because I trusted them.'_

 _'Because you only care about yourself.'_

Then the final thoughts at the end of the page.

 _'I wish things had been different...'_

 _'I don't want you near her again.'_

Both of them looked over what they had just finished. Seven pages. All perfectly written out in delicate cursive. And they were satisfied. And they found this to be a good thing.

So while one went to bed and one stayed up writing, they weren't so different after all. Because neither of them fell asleep.


	3. Replaced

I am sorry to say that this story was discontinued. Due to time and the amount of work that I need to get done before the holidays, I will be instead working on weekly short stories. The fanfiction will be called "OC Stories: 100 Problems and Cures" and a new chapter will be featured each Wednesday, starting next week. Thank you for your support and have a good day/night/week, whatever!


	4. Update 2: New Story

Scratch that. I'll be working on a story called "Secrets and Trust", since my other story didn't quite work out. It will be teen literature (PG-13; suggestive themes, blood) and will be based around Zenix personal life, relationships, and experiences. Please, no flames, and I hope you enjoy it! (Then again, I could make a little M rated short story fanfic later on, but you may have to wait for me to finish writing this one first!)

Thank you!


	5. Update 3: Sequel: FNaF Mistake 2: SL

**Sorry!** This story has instead been replaced by my new FNaF Mistake 2: Sister Location fanfiction! Go check it out! It's a sequel!


End file.
